


Universally and Forever, Yours

by Velace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever thoughts Emma entertained about being the Dark One, they certainly didn't compare to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universally and Forever, Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Universally and Forever, Yours - Traduction de Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308456) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu)



> Plenty of people have done Dark!Emma with smut, and Dork!Emma with fluff. I decided to switch it up. Here's some Dork!Emma with both, and only a smidgen of darkness because I don't do Dark!Emma without bloodshed, and bloodplay aint my thing. Also, I know the title sounds like some sort of Doctor Who signing off on a love letter, but let's pretend it's awesome and totally not mention it. Ever.

"What on earth are you doing, Miss Swan?"

Emma spins on her heel and stumbles back, colliding with the mirror she'd been standing in front of for a good half an hour. She clamps her arms across her chest, realising how she must look as chestnut eyes slowly rove down her body.

"So, the Dark One has decided on a wardrobe change," Regina muses, taking a step toward Emma as a mischievous grin lights up her face. "Thinking of becoming the next Evil Queen are we?" She hadn't known what to expect from Emma with this new, ancient power inside of her, but this definitely isn't what she had in mind. "Those pants are part of a set, you know."

Carefully avoiding bumping into her, Emma darts out from between Regina and the mirror. Her gaze glides across the floor in search of her shirt and she lifts her hand as she spots it on the other side of the room, mentally cursing herself when a much softer, olive-toned hand grabs her by the wrist.

"Not so fast," Regina chides, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You're wearing my clothes, the least you can do is allow me to admire the view."

Emma groans. The thought of Regina wanting to admire her does things to her she isn't in the right frame of mind to second guess. She's spent all night going out of her mind, imagining things she can't handle, the images vivid in their detail. How the hell her brain knows what Regina looks like naked is beyond her, yet she feels as if she knows every curve, nook and cranny there is to know when it comes to the other mother of her son.

"Don't," she murmurs, shaking herself free of the hold. Her freedom doesn't last long, however, and Regina catches her again, this time with a hand at her hip. "Regina…"

"I'm tired of dancing around these… feelings," Regina confesses with a tug, the word spat as if it were an insult. She presses up against her back and swipes a hand across her shoulder, moving her hair out of the way. "You've been avoiding me ever since your sacrifice," she breathes against her ear.

Head tilting to the side as lips brush against her pulse, Emma sighs. She was avoiding Regina, for good reason, she might add. Since that night, she's thought of nothing and no one else. Regina has been like a catchy song she can't get out of her head, stuck on repeat and driving her insane. People talk of darkness as being a lack of inhibitions, but they never said anything about this _need_.

Anger—killing; these are the least of her concerns compared to the unabashed arousal that simmers in her veins whenever Regina is mentioned.

As far as she's concerned, she has two choices in this moment. She can unleash her magic and throw Regina away from her, possibly hurting her in the process and feeling like absolute shit afterwards, or—or she can admit everything. Regina is clearly interested if her wandering hands are any indication, though, Emma thinks, that does raise numerous questions.

"Why are you coming onto me? Where's Ro—"

"Don't," Regina snaps, interrupting. She will not think about _that_ man, not now, not ever again. Not after everything Emma has done for her, and definitely not after everything _he_ has done _to_ her. "You're half naked in _my_ vault, trying on _my_ outfits; I'll be the one asking questions."

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Emma breaths in slowly and exhales softly. Between her arousal and being shut down so swiftly, frustration comes easily. As much as she wants to avoid Regina, she'd missed her more than she thought she would. It's why she came to the vault to begin with, the one place she can feel close to Regina without being _near_ her—or so she thought.

"Fine," she murmurs, licking her lips. Dark One or not, she knows when being stubborn will be more trouble than it's worth and she has no intention of harming Regina simply to escape. "Ask your questions."

Regina presses her nose behind her ear, skin rubbing against skin. Emma closes her eyes with a soft sigh and the hands at her hips slide across her stomach, holding her more firmly in place. "How does it feel?"

Unsurprised that this is her first question, Emma considers it a moment before she replies. "Tempting," she says, a little breathy as a thumb starts to stroke the skin just beneath her breast. "Hot, as if I don't do something soon, I'll suddenly burst into flames and destroy everything in my path."

Regina chuckles and Emma shivers, feeling the sound as it travels through her. Having been on the receiving end of her mocking too many times to count in the past, she knows this chuckle to be unlike anything she's heard yet. It was delighted—dirty, and filled with promises she has since only dreamed of.

She sucks in a breath as fingers dance up and over her breast, tugging the cup of her bra down to reveal a stiff, pink nipple. "And this?" Regina whispers, capturing the nub between two fingers. "You, in my vault. What is this? Why are you here?"

"I—" Head lolling back against a shoulder, Emma moans softly, forgetting whichever lie she'd convinced herself to tell as Regina continues to play with her breast. "I missed you," she breathes, cursing inwardly when the hand pauses its ministrations.

"But you're the one whose been avoiding me," Regina accuses, disbelief in her tone. Emma opens her mouth to respond—to lie, more than likely—but what words might have come are bitten off with a whimper as Regina suddenly cups her sex. "Is this why you saved me, because you want to fuck me? Did you think you needed to sacrifice yourself to get my attention?"

"No," Emma snaps, almost snarling. She tries to break free from Regina's hold, but only succeeds in pushing her body further into the hands that squeeze her breast and sex in retaliation. "Fuck," she gasps before a warm, wet mouth descends on her neck and steals the fight right out of her. "Regina…"

A hum vibrates against her neck, followed by teeth sinking into her flesh, hard enough to leave a mark but light enough to only cause pleasure as the hand at her sex disappears. It reappears a second later, fingertips grazing the waistband of borrowed leather pants before sliding down, into her panties and the slickness that awaits them. She squirms, groaning, as slender digits play through her wetness with an almost tender familiarity.

Licking a trail from neck to ear, Regina nibbles her lobe and Emma feels herself gush, coating slim fingers in even more arousal as another chuckle caresses hotly against flesh. "To think I actually wanted to save you from this," Regina murmurs, lips ghosting the shell of her ear. "Take all that darkness from inside of you, rebuild your walls so you can live in your little world of denial, fantasizing but never brave enough to _take_ what you want."

Emma has the thought to point out the fact she isn't _taking_ anything at the moment, but wisely clamps her mouth shut. Regina may be considered good now by all of fairy tale kind, but that doesn't mean she doesn't still have a cruel streak and won't punish her by stopping. It isn't like she can deny any of it. If the days spent avoiding Regina isn't proof enough, then the hand down her pants, feeling her desire, certainly is.

Regina is brave enough for the both of them.

Lacking the words to say as much, Emma covers the hand between her legs with one of her own and reaches over her shoulder with the other. She turns her head as she weaves her fingers through brunette locks, and captures plump, red lips in a kiss she hopes says everything she can't.

A growl rumbles up between them and Emma gasps as a hand grabs the back of her neck. The smell of lavender fills the room and she throws her hands out in front of her, palms connecting with the cold stone walls of the vault as Regina forces her bent over. "We are here to fuck, _Dark One_. If you wanted something else, you should have chosen a more suitable location."

Emma whines. As appealing as the thought of _something else_ is, with three days of steadfast avoidance and unending arousal, she'd settle for dry humping in the backseat of her car at this point. Regina isn't interested in a response though, and before Emma can think of what to say, fingers find their way back between her legs and she cries out.

Regina thrusts into her, three knuckles deep with no time to adjust as she sets a fast pace. Emma moans, release building—warming the pit of her stomach. Regina feels so good, buried inside of her. She can't wait to see how it feels in reverse, for Regina to be the one squirming and crying out, saying her name over and over again as she fucks her to oblivion.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Regina purrs, cupping her chest and pinching her nipple. Emma arches her back, surprise all that keeps her head from dipping back toward the ground as she presses her cheek to her bicep.

"You… wanted this?"

Regina laughs, the sound muffled as she mouths her shoulder. She bites down and Emma winces, feeling the sting before Regina soothes it with lips and tongue. Pulling back, bemused, she asks, "Why else would I be doing this? Every time I catch sight of you in those painted on jeans you like to prance around in, I want to bend you over the nearest surface and shove my tongue inside of you."

"Jesus," Emma moans, the words combined with the fingers thrusting in and out of her making her legs weak. The hand at her chest trails upwards, first to caress her throat before curling in the crook of her neck and tugging her upright.

Regina removes her fingers and turns Emma around, smirking as Emma's brow furrows in protest. She drops to her knees, eyes fixed to the bob of a throat as Emma realizes what it is she wants and falls back against the wall, a sharp gasp filling the air as flesh meets stone. Regina raises her hand and emerald eyes widen, darkening in sync as she hums, getting her first taste of the new Dark One as she slides her fingers into her mouth.

Emma isn't as sweet as she imagined, more bitter than anything, and Regina finds herself enjoying it more than she intended. The point was to make Emma want to beg for it, and instead, Regina wants nothing more than to bury her face between the blonde's thighs and stay there for as long as possible.

Lifting her gaze as the fingers fall from her mouth, she sees the smug expression Emma wears and knows her intention was for naught. Emma might beg, eventually, but Regina will suffer along with her if she insists on doing things her way.

Then and there, she decides that her way is the easy—more pleasurable route and rather than beg, she simply takes and grabs Emma by the thighs, forcing her legs open and diving in, face first.

She prides herself somewhat on the pained grunt that precedes the thump of Emma's head against the wall before focusing on the more important matter of unraveling her new toy. Emma threads fingers through her hair, a deep, breathless moan falling from parted lips as Regina glides her tongue along the length of her slit, lapping up as much of the tart juices she can find before turning her attention to Emma's clit in the hope of coaxing more from her.

Smirking as the sounds of Emma's pleasure fill the vault, she pulls one of her legs until Emma gets the hint and throws it over her shoulder, opening herself up. Regina sheathes two fingers back inside her, flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. Emma writhes against hand and mouth, nails scraping against her scalp as she tightens the hold in her hair and her chest heaves in time to Regina's thrusts.

As Emma's walls clench, squeezing the digits inside of her, Regina sucks the bundle of nerves into her mouth and hums. Emma sobs, teetering on the precipice of release as Regina then pulls back, her look smug as she stares up at the blonde. It occurs to her, briefly, that Emma would beg now, but the desire to have her do so is long gone. Instead, she curls her fingers while pressing her thumb against Emma's stiff little nub and rubbing quick, tight circles as she caresses the rough patch of flesh.

Regina leans forward, wanting her mouth on Emma's stomach, unable to resist the beckon of tight muscles that quiver tellingly. She grazes lips and teeth over toned abdominals, tasting sweat and something uniquely Emma—vanilla, perhaps, heightened by the still-tart taste of sex in her mouth.

What she wouldn't give to be shrouded in Emma for the rest of her life. "You taste divine," she murmurs softly between wet kisses and encouraging nips.

As though the words are all she needs, Emma stiffens and in seconds she's coming, crying out and calling Regina's name. Regina smiles, a thrill of satisfaction shooting through her and straight to her sex as she closes her eyes, basking in the moment as she listens to Emma's attempt to regain her breath.

Emma slips down the wall, flinching slightly when she removes her leg from Regina's shoulder, and then again as her bare ass hits the cold stone of the vault's floor. Regina starts to laugh and Emma frowns, lower lip protruding in a pout that only causes Regina to laugh harder.

"You are the worst Dark One ever," Regina accuses, sucking in a breath that's expelled with another laugh as Emma continues to pout.

When Regina doesn't stop and narrowing her eyes does nothing to deter her, Emma wrinkles her nose and folds her legs, content to wait it out. She _was_ considering returning the favour, but if Regina would rather make fun of her and her lack of darkness, then that was her prerogative.

Not that she can really disagree with the observation. Other than the thoughts of Regina plaguing her every moment of the three days since her sacrifice, and the more intense thrum of magic she feels flowing through her, being the Dark One doesn't seem all that bad. Rumple had been a coward, desperate for the love of his son and the desire to protect him, which explained his constant need for power. Emma has everything she wants, bar Regina—at least until a few minutes ago—and what flaws she has, she's pretty much accepted by now.

Suddenly quiet, she shakes her head of thoughts and looks to Regina. Seeing the brunette staring at her, she raises an eyebrow, feigning offense as she questions, "Oh, you're done are you?"

Regina bites her lower lip and shrugs a shoulder. "For now," she replies with a chuckle as Emma rolls her eyes and stands.

Debating what to do, she spies her clothes from the corner of her eye and considers leaving. She glances back to Regina who appears content to renew her staring, chestnut eyes slowly taking in the sight of her body.

Yeah, she decides, she isn't leaving.

Smirking, she raises her hand and sends a surge of magic to where Regina sits, legs extended as she leans back on her hands. Regina gasps as she rises into the air, struggling against invisible bonds with a scowl. "Emma Swan, you let me down this instant or so help me…"

"But I'm a terrible Dark One," Emma drawls, her tone slightly mocking. She sniffs and takes a step forward, giving Regina the once-over before adding, "I need to practice and you're wearing far too much, Your Majesty."

Despite the words, Regina feels the ground beneath her feet and breathes a sigh of relief. She's all for Emma reciprocating, and will even refrain from complaining about the magic still wrapped around her wrists holding her still, but the last thing she wants is to be reminded of her mother while Emma fucks her.

"Better," she murmurs, catching the glimpse of a smile on pale lips before she's distracted by the fingers tapping against Emma's chin.

As soon as her eyes drop to follow the movement, Emma swipes the hand through the air and strips her down to nothing but the heels on her feet. Regina smirks, eyebrow raised and Emma shrugs. "What? I was curious."

A hand reaches out to stroke her stomach before Emma moves to stand behind her. Regina moans softly, a shiver running down her spine as nipples press against her back. Emma turns them toward the mirror, freeing her wrists, and Regina devours the image laid out before her, mouth drying at the picture the two of them make.

Vain as it might seem, Regina has always known and accepted her beauty. She used it well in the past, manipulating people into doing her bidding whenever other means were less than effective. Emma, light or dark, has always been gorgeous in her eyes. Naked, she is absolutely stunning and together, there is no denying the breathtaking pair they create.

"The darkness in you craved love, masked as revenge," Emma whispers into her ear, hands caressing a seemingly random path over her body; from stomach to ribs, to chest and back down to hips. "Rumple craved power—strength, to free himself from cowardice in the hope he could find and protect the son he abandoned."

Regina swallows as her arousal begins to boil in her veins and Emma continues, one hand pausing between breasts while the other skims down her stomach to cup her sex. "What I want, what I _crave_ isn't obtained through power. I know, and I accept that the one thing I covet cares nothing for the magic in my blood," Emma purrs. "You say I'm a terrible Dark One, yet the one thing I truly desire stands here in my arms, quivering and waiting, oh so patiently, for me to _fuck her senseless_."

Just as Emma had done in her position, Regina reaches up and over a shoulder, speechless as she brings their lips together in a hungry, desperate kiss. Unlike her, Emma doesn't resist and welcomes the connection, lips parting in a moan as Regina turns and throws arms around her neck, clinging to her as she pushes a tongue into her mouth.

Emma grips her thighs and hoists Regina into the air, grinning into the kiss as a sound of surprise vibrates between them before legs wrap around her waist. Hoping she remembers the layout of the room correctly, Emma walks over to where she thinks the chaise lounge is, unwilling to break the kiss in case Regina changes her mind and decides there are too many _feelings_ ruining the mood.

When her knees hit something solid, she inwardly cheers before grudgingly parting from Regina's mouth. As painful as it is—Regina is an exceptional kisser—Emma reasons it better to make sure she isn't about to set her down on an arm, or something equally unappreciable. Regina has other plans, however and seizes the back of her neck, causing Emma to topple forward with the force of her tug as their lips crash back together.

Regina grunts as her back hits the soft cushion of the lounger and Emma lands on top of her. She tries to lift her weight, ready to break the kiss again to apologise—why, when it wasn't even her fault doesn't occur to her—before Regina's legs tighten around her waist and she throws the idea out the window.

Emma's brain short-circuits when Regina starts to grind into her, slickness coating her stomach and forcing her desire to climb rapidly to the point it's almost as unbearable as it was at the start of their night. It hadn't truly hit her until this moment that the woman she's secretly yearned for all this time is beneath her, kissing her—squirming and moaning in pleasure.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma tears her mouth from Regina's and descends.

Regina chuckles breathlessly as lips, teeth and tongue bath her body with the kind of attention she can only describe as worship. She loosens her hold and spreads her legs, one falling against the wall as the other drops to the floor. A hot, wet mouth envelops her breast and she cups the back of Emma's head, encouraging as she arches her back with a moan.

Feeling the lust hit her at the sight of Emma wearing her clothes—that she would dare without so much as asking for the privilege; this is what she expected, what she wants. She wants Emma to take her, to forget about feelings—about this _thing_ that's been building between them for the last few years and simply _fuck_ her. She wants to feel possessed— _owned_.

She gasps, arching more sharply as teeth close around her nipple and Emma pulls until pleasure trips, taking a nose dive straight into pain. Nostrils flaring, Regina glares down at the blonde but her breath hitches at the look of pure lust that stares back at her. Eyes, usually bright and emerald in colour, are almost black, pupils wide as Emma slowly releases her and a near manic grin appears on pink lips.

Regina sucks her lower lip between teeth to stifle a whimper, arousal mixing with the small bit of fear the look causes within her. A handful of seconds pass before a more genuine smile replaces the grin and Emma bows her head, a sound eerily similar to that of an actual purr preceding lips as she trails kisses down Regina's stomach toward her sex.

A breath, relief and desire intertwined, bursts from Regina's lungs as Emma kisses her mound and nuzzles her thigh. Inhaling her scent, Emma closes her eyes in pleasure and a moan, deep and long, bubbles up from her chest. Regina squirms as the sound scores a direct hit, causing her clit to throb painfully in response before she uses her grip on Emma's hair and shoves her mouth against her cunt.

Emma chuckles throatily, humming as hot slickness coats her lips and chin. Regina is soaked and positively wanton, grinding down on her face as she is. Emma clutches her thighs and forces her still, amused by the whine Regina fails to resist. She raises her head, their eyes meeting—locking, as she slowly extends her tongue and runs it along Regina's folds.

Regina twitches, her whimper like music to Emma's ears.

Letting her gaze fall back to the treasure before her, Emma squeezes a thigh before drawing her hand across the warm, sensitive flesh and pushing her thumb between folds. Regina bucks, causing the tip to penetrate hot, tight heat and Emma clicks her tongue, mimicking her earlier disproval as she retreats. She ignores the frustrated groan in response and tips her head forward, the pad of her thumb opening Regina up to an inquisitive tongue.

"Yes, Gods yes." Regina sighs, head swimming in pleasure as she fists Emma's hair and drapes a leg across her lower back.

Emma moans as the heel digs into the cheek of her ass and she wraps her lips around Regina's clit, rewarding her with a hearty suck. In turn, Regina rewards her with a low, throated curse and a surge of heat spilling out over her fingers as Emma drives them in deeper—faster.

The noises falling from Regina's lips are almost constant, interrupted only by the hitches of a breath whenever Emma hits that spot inside her _just right_. It happens more and more frequently, Emma being a quick study as she listens to every little whimper, moan and whisper of _more, Emma. Faster. Deeper._

"Yes," Regina hisses, hips rocking uncontrollably as her orgasm approaches. "Just like that, Emma. Perfect. So, so perfect."

In the next instant, Regina is coming, screaming her name. Emma is blown away by the sight as her head snaps up, shocked by the sound. This wasn't her first time with a woman, but never in her thirteen years of bisexuality has any woman ever complimented her skills in bed quite so… thoroughly. She's a little proud of herself, truth be told. The reaction itself more than enough, but the fact that it's Regina—well, every lonely Christmas and forgotten Birthday was worth it if they brought her to this moment.

She won't be surprised if sacrificing her soul for this woman becomes a fond memory for her future self, salvation be damned.

"You are—" Regina tries to find the words but her throat refuses to cooperate further, too dry to produce another syllable. It isn't like Emma needs more approval anyway, she decides, as she sinks back into the cushions beneath her.

She definitely wants a repeat performance.

"The scream that surely woke the town is more than enough praise," Emma teases, slithering her way back up Regina's body until their faces are level. "Not that I'm opposed to more should the mood strike you."

Try as she might, Regina cannot resist the smile that blossoms on her lips, and she chuckles softly in response. "Your arrogance astounds, dear." She opens her eyes, biting her lip as she realizes their proximity and the very real reality that is Emma Swan, naked and on top of her, looking at her as though she's her light in a world of darkness. "Nevertheless, if you require more praise; I'm afraid you'll have to earn it."

"No worries there, my Queen," Emma counters before seizing her lips in a kiss that leaves them both breathless and light-headed. "Whenever, and wherever, you want me."

Comfort, care—feeling protected and safe, Emma somehow always knows what she needs and when she needs it. The words hit somewhere deep inside her heart, bringing to the surface the long buried love she's held for this woman from the day they met. Savior or Dark One, Emma Swan has always had her heart. "How does always and all over sound to you?"

Emma grins, cheeks dimpling in a way that causes Regina's heart to flutter. "Perfect," she murmurs and kisses her again.


End file.
